


left your fingerprints all over me

by cardinalgirl75



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mouth Fucking, Oral Sex, Woman on Top, good old happy fucking, lots of smut, or are they??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalgirl75/pseuds/cardinalgirl75
Summary: Jaime didn’t know why it took so long for him and Brienne to become what was known, in the common vernacular, as “friends with benefits.”  It was a term they both hated though neither could quite say why, but they hated “fuck buddies” even more and neither wanted to think about the implication behind the word “lovers.”
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 52
Kudos: 146
Collections: The Exchange that was Promised: Jaime x Brienne Smut Swap 2021





	left your fingerprints all over me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tall_wolf_of_tarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tall_wolf_of_tarth/gifts).



> For tall_wolf_of_tarth's prompts of friends with benefits, a little bit of mouth fucking, and the song [Autopsy Report by Oren Lavie](https://orenlavie.bandcamp.com/track/autopsy-report), where the title came from. Enjoy!!

Jaime didn’t know when his first instinct upon getting any kind of news was to text Brienne. Maybe it was when he’d gotten the soccer scholarship to Sunspear. Maybe it was when his father died in a plane crash and he hadn’t been sure how to handle his grief. Or maybe it was when he found his ex-wife, Lysa, in bed with her boss and hadn’t felt a tenth as upset about it as he’d been when Brienne’s sleazy ex-boyfriend Hyle cheated on her.

All he knew was that somewhere along the way from their hormone-laden adolescence to a state that was supposed to be mature adulthood, Brienne became the person he wanted knowing about his milestones, and today was no exception as he finished up the meeting with his boss and headed to his office.

 _Congratulations! You’ve just received your first text message from the new lead anchor for Westeros’s top-ranked news program!_ he texted to her.

It took a couple of minutes before he received a response. **Damn. I was hoping I’d get a message from the hot sportscaster. Guess you’ll have to do.**

Jaime laughed out loud, as he’d just been promoted from his job as the in-studio sports anchor. _Want to meet up for a late dinner after the 6 o’clock? I’ll buy._

**Meet me at my place. Bring takeout. I’ll make dessert.**

Jaime felt a stirring in his groin as he read and then reread Brienne’s message. He hurried into his office and closed the door before he responded. _Will you be wearing it?_

He heard her rolling her eyes even before she responded with a whole row of corresponding emojis. **Get to work, you pervert. See you later.**

Jaime set his phone on his desk and leaned back in his chair, turning to see out the windows with the spectacular view of Blackwater Bay. He smiled and thought this might be the best day of his life—and it was only going to get better.

Jaime didn’t know why it took so long for him and Brienne to become what was known, in the common vernacular, as “friends with benefits.” It was a term they both hated though neither could quite say why, but they hated “fuck buddies” even more and neither wanted to think about the implication behind the word “lovers.”

Their first time happened a year ago. It was Valentine’s Day, and neither of them had dates. They decided to spend the evening together with a bottle of spiced honey wine and a modern-day adaptation of the legend of the Blue Knight and Goldenhand the Just. The movie was terrible, but the wine more than made up for it and by the time they’d reached the trite, blink-and-you-miss-it sex scene, they’d been drunk enough to insist that they could do things better than what they saw on screen.

 _That_ led Jaime to attempt a sloppy kiss, stopped only by the fact that he cracked his forehead against Brienne’s by how fast he moved in. His second effort was better, as were his third and fourth. By the time the movie was over, his mouth was buried in her cunt as she babbled about condoms in the nightstand by her bed and would he please go get one and fuck her already. So he did.

Unfortunately, most of what he remembered after that was the solid feeling of having Brienne’s body wrapped around his, how blue her eyes were when she’d stared up at him, and how embarrassingly fast he’d come once he’d gotten inside her. Worse still, he fell asleep soon after and never remembered if _she_ came, and he’d been too embarrassed to ask since then.

Jaime wouldn’t have been surprised if that drunken night had destroyed their friendship, or at least made things more awkward between them. But when he woke up the next morning with a killer hangover, there was Brienne looking fresh and alert, cup of coffee in her hand, furious blush on her cheeks, and no hint of awkwardness until a few weeks later when they were at his place watching a hockey game and she made the suggestion that maybe, since they were both at loose ends…

Jaime didn’t let her finish the sentence before he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.

Now, as Jaime nodded at the doorman who gave him a pleasant smile in turn as he let Jaime into Brienne’s apartment complex, he thought about how things had been since that first night. They usually met up once a week, although they didn’t have anything set in stone, and alternated between her place and his. Jaime had made space for a few of Brienne’s things in his closet in case she decided to stay overnight, and she had a drawer for his clothes at her apartment. There were always chilled bottles of his favorite imported beer in her fridge, and he had the ridiculously expensive Quiet Isle cider she preferred in his.

And the sex…well. Jaime had only had sex with three women aside from Brienne, and while he wouldn’t say those experiences weren’t great, there was something about being with Brienne that made the others pale in comparison. He didn’t have to worry about rolling off her immediately after sex because she was strong enough to handle his weight for a time. He loved her blushes when he mentioned her favorite sex acts and the fact that she didn’t shy away from taking charge in the bedroom when the mood struck her. He loved that they talked about anything and everything before or after sex, and even a couple times during.

Jaime pushed the button to the elevator and prayed it would be empty, otherwise Brienne’s neighbors would be treated to the sight of him with a serious erection. The gods, for once in their miserable existences, answered his prayer.

By the time he reached the fourth floor, he felt enough in control that he wouldn’t pounce on Brienne the second he walked into her apartment. He thought they might even have a chance to eat the Yi Tiese takeout, though dessert would be a toss-up. 

Jaime knocked three times on Brienne’s door. He had a key to her place, just as she had a key to his, but that was only for emergency purposes. He learned a long time ago that Brienne hated surprises, not even when the surprise was good, so he did the knocking thing. A few seconds later, she opened the door and Jaime grinned. As he expected, she wore what she usually did on her night off as pâtissiere for one of King’s Landing’s most exclusive restaurants—an old blue button-down shirt with smears of chocolate from her latest concoction and a pair of cut-off jean shorts. Her thin blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail that would be the work of a minute to pull free, and her blue eyes shone with happiness as she smiled, revealing the crooked teeth she should have had corrected with braces years ago.

Most of the world thought her ugly and didn’t bother with her. Jaime never pretended she wasn’t, and he didn’t care that she was. He thought she was amazing, and if the rest of the blind assholes in the world couldn’t see that, they could fuck off.

“Careful coming through the door. I haven’t called the super to have it widened so your head will fit through easily,” Brienne said as she stepped aside for him to enter.

“And people wonder why we’re still friends.” Jaime closed the door behind him and immediately a waft of chocolate enveloped him in its warm, comforting embrace. He smiled. “Souffle?”

She shook her head. “Didn’t want to take a chance that you’d be late. Triple chocolate cake.”

“Sounds delicious.” Jaime walked into the small dining room and set the bag of takeout onto her table. Brienne had set out plates and silverware even though they usually ate Yi Tiese straight from the cartons.

“I’ll go get changed,” she said and headed toward the door to her bedroom.

“You look fine just as you are,” he replied in a low voice, and she stopped.

“I’m grubby and sweaty from cooking,” she protested feebly.

“Good. I like you that way.”

Brienne turned around slowly, her blue eyes gone suddenly dark.

“Stick the food in the fridge,” she said and retreated to her bedroom.

Jaime grabbed the bag, went to her kitchen, and heedlessly stuffed it into a space not quite large enough for it on the top shelf of her fridge. He shut the door firmly and hurried to where she’d disappeared.

Brienne wasted no time—she’d already taken her shirt and bra off and was wriggling out of her jean shorts when he walked into her room, leaving her clad only in a pair of white cotton bikini underwear. Jaime was tempted to tease her about being in a hurry but she, sensible woman, didn’t give him the opportunity. She bent her head to kiss him and despite her eagerness, the kiss was gentle rather than forceful.

Jaime clasped the sides of her head to deepen the kiss. Their tongues moved in a sensual duet that served to send blood straight back to his cock as one hand reached up to pluck the flimsy scrunchie from her hair and fling it away. Brienne’s arms wound around his back as he pressed his cock against her, knowing their near-even heights meant that she could feel him right where she wanted him.

Brienne tugged at the lapels of his suit jacket. “Off,” she managed between kisses. Jaime shrugged out of his jacket while Brienne worked on his tie. She’d had enough practice over the last year to unknot it with ease and slip it from his neck. They both reached for the top buttons of his shirt and laughed.

“I think I can get these,” he said as he undid the buttons, and soon his shirt laid beside his jacket and tie. He toed off his shoes and kicked them aside and was about to reach for his belt buckle when Brienne batted his hand away. She kissed him again, hard and fast, before she dropped to her knees and reached for his belt. Jaime’s heart picked up speed as she pulled it free of the loops and tossed it aside. Her hands expertly undid the button and zipper of his trousers, sliding them down along with his boxers in one quick motion and then she was eye level with his jutting cock.

She took it in her right hand, running calloused fingers gently from the tip to the base and back, staring at him like it was the first time. She always did this even though she had seen him naked often enough, and it never failed to drive him insane. After a few more soft strokes, Brienne licked her lips, leaned in, and took the head of his cock into her warm, wet mouth. Her tongue swirled around the head and toyed with the slit before she slid more of his cock inside. Jaime hummed his approval when her hand slid to the base of his shaft as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked on him. She worked in the slow and steady rhythm that she’d perfected in their year together, and Jaime didn’t notice he’d started thrusting his hips ever so slightly until she stopped, pulled back, and looked up at him.

“Do you want—” she started to ask, her cheeks turning pink.

“Only if you want to,” he said, because he never wanted her to think she had to do something if she didn’t want to do it, but she nodded in agreement.

They didn’t do this often, in part because he feared losing control and causing her to choke. But the first time he’d mentioned it as something he wanted to try, she’d agreed, saying, “I trust you,” and that was all it took. She trusted him then like she trusted him now, opening her mouth as Jaime took hold of his cock and slid back inside, the feel of her tongue against the underside of his shaft nearly making him come immediately.

His hand went to the back of her head to keep her still, which didn’t come easily to her, as he thrust slowly and shallowly in and out of her mouth. She looked up at him, her eyes so blue and beautiful and trusting as he continued to move.

“Gods, Brienne,” he whispered. “Gods, you just—you—”

She hummed and he thrust a little further into her mouth, still careful not to go too far as he picked up his pace slightly. She continued humming—their signal that she was good, that this was good, that she wanted him to continue, that she trusted him. Jaime groaned as he felt the familiar tightening in his balls, knowing that he was a knife’s edge away from losing control as he let go of her head. He stopped thrusting and almost as if he’d said the words, she took over again, right hand stroking the base of his cock while her mouth worked on the rest, her tongue moving with finesse over the sensitive head until Jaime came with a shout.

Brienne made sure he didn’t collapse in a heap as his legs went wobbly. She laid him gently on the floor, although he knew she was strong enough that she could have carried him to the bed just a few feet away. It was just one more thing about her that turned him on when he thought of it.

“I’m dead,” Jaime said hoarsely. “Honest to gods, woman, you’ve killed me.”

Brienne snorted, though when she spoke, she was a little breathless. “Death by blow job? The tabloids will have a field day with that one.”

“I mean it. You should have to register your mouth as a lethal weapon.” Jaime rolled over to his side, propped himself up on an elbow, and looked up at her. Her hair stuck up in the back from his hands and her face was flushed, making her eyes look more blue than usual. She had a small smile playing on her lips and he wanted more than anything to kiss her right this minute. He reached a hand up and she took the hint, laying down beside him and leaning in for a kiss. Jaime tasted himself on her tongue and his cock stirred slightly even though he knew there was no chance in hells he’d be ready for anything for a while.

Jaime was about to roll on top of her when he realized she was still wearing her panties. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband and she lifted her hips enough so he could get them off, then grabbed hold of him and pulled him down on top of her.

In the past year, Jaime had learned a lot about Brienne as well, and he put his knowledge to good use. His right hand cupped her breast as his thumb brushed against the nipple. He lowered his head and kissed the top of her small breast, making his way lower until her nipple was in his mouth. Her body arched and she moaned in pleasure as he alternated between swipes of his tongue and gentle nibbles of teeth. He trailed kisses from her left breast to her right, treating it to the same attention until she writhed on the floor beneath him. Her legs fell open and he felt the already wet heat of her cunt against his cock, which twitched again. Maybe round two wasn’t as far away as he thought, but he wanted to make sure she was completely ready when the time came.

He worked his way down her pale torso—it was winter and what little tan she’d gotten over the summer had long faded, leaving freckles in its wake—kissing and occasionally taking small nips as he headed toward the prize he sought, relishing the little breathy sounds she made. He slid further down until he was finally where he wanted to be.

Jaime’s favorite part of Brienne were her eyes, but a very close second was her cunt. He liked the blond hair that covered it, a bit darker than the straw blond of the hair on her head, barely concealing the flushed pink of her. When his thumbs parted her folds, exposing her completely, his eyes went to her clit, so aroused that it was already peeking out from its hood. He trailed a finger through the slickness, teased her until she almost _growled_ at him, and then dipped his head for a taste.

As if that would ever be enough. His dragged his tongue in long, slow licks, not focusing on any area in particular, not yet. He hummed in satisfaction at the taste of her—salty, musky, and utterly Brienne—and because he knew she liked the vibration, he did it again.

Finally, he focused his tongue on her clit, again starting slow as his fingers danced at the edge of her cunt, teasing that he might thrust one into her. Her breath came out in ragged gasps as he went from licking to sucking her clit and finally, he slid two fingers into her.

“Oh _gods,_ Jaime!” she cried. _“More.”_

Jaime alternated between licking and sucking her clit as his fingers moved in and out of her, feeling her getting closer to her peak, and he was about to curl his fingers in just the right way to send her screaming when suddenly she sat up, grabbed his shoulders, disrupting his task, and shoved him onto his back.

And just like that, his cock was ready for round two as she straddled him, took him in a less than gentle hold (not that he cared), and then sank down onto him, the hot, wet velvet grip of her cunt surrounding his cock. Her head tilted back as they both groaned, and then she started riding him. Her pace was furious but that was all right, he wasn’t sure he’d last long either as his hips thrust up to meet her as her cries grew louder. He slipped a hand down to circle her clit again and again until she let out a keening wail as she came.

Jaime smiled as she draped herself over his body. She was dead weight, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t think of a better way to end his day than here, with her in his arms, his cock still buried in the warm heat of her. She trembled as he ran his hands up and down her back.

He knew the minute she came back to herself because she shifted a bit in his arms…and then her cunt tightened around him, drawing a strangled, “oh _fuck”_ from him. With an impish smile on her face, she did it twice more, and that was enough to finish him.

Sometime later, when he’d regained enough of his cognitive function to make sense of silly things like words, he said, “Best day ever.”

“Mmm,” she agreed, her face still buried in his shoulder. “You know how you said I should register my mouth as a lethal weapon?”

“Yeah.”

“Same goes for you, pal. Gods, your tongue should be illegal.”

Jaime laughed. She raised her head and smiled down at him as he reached up to brush her hair out of her eyes.

“I don’t know about you, but I think we should move to the bed,” Jaime said after a minute. “Thirty-four is a bit old to be spending the night on a floor.”

“Aww, getting too old for sleepovers?” Brienne asked as she rolled off of him and stood up. “I was going to get out the sleeping bags, going to pop some popcorn, and put in a movie for us to watch, but if you have to go…”

“Is it a porno? I’ll stick around if it’s a porno.” Jaime got up from the floor and waggled his eyebrows at her in exaggeration.

“You never know—it just might be.” But she let out a huge yawn in contradiction of her proclamation, and he laughed again as she pulled back the covers for them both. He headed for his side of the bed and climbed in.

Jaime didn’t know exactly when he fell in love with Brienne. He knew part of him had always loved her, otherwise they wouldn’t have stayed friends all these years, but he used to think it was just the love one had for friends and nothing romantic. He thought romantic love was supposed to be full of epic highs and lows of emotions like in the movies, with sweeping declarations and screaming fights and passionate makeup sex.

What he’d found over the years, but especially in the last year with Brienne, was that love was so much more than that. Love was wanting to share the important moments of life with someone, or even the not-so-important ones. Love meant feeling safe enough with someone to trust them with everything. There was no part of him that Brienne didn’t know, and he knew everything about her. Love was doing things for the other person—not the everyday things that friends did, but the smaller things that sometimes got overlooked by friends, like making sure she always had good supportive shoes to wear so her legs and back didn’t ache all the time.

He’d thought of telling her at least a dozen times, but something always held him back and he hadn’t been able to figure it out. Was it because he felt that actions meant more than words? He’d jokingly told her he loved her a few times, like when she’d made his favorite chocolate souffle, but she’d always rolled her eyes and played it off like it was nothing. The words were easy to say in those situations, and impossible in those moments when he laid in her arms after making love with her when he wanted to say them most.

Or maybe it was because he was afraid she didn’t love him back, not in the way he loved her. Maybe he didn’t know her as well as he believed he did, and those fleeting times when he saw her looking at him with such obvious love were figments of his imagination. Maybe what held him back was the fear that he would lose his best friend because he let his feelings ruin what they had.

“I love you,” he murmured in her ear as she slept, because it was safe to tell her when she couldn’t hear him.

Someday soon, he promised himself as he drifted off to sleep, he would say the words to her when she was awake. But tonight, just saying them out loud was enough. 

Brienne waited until Jaime’s breathing slowed and she knew he was asleep before she whispered, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So now that the reveal has happened, I can take care of a little business I should have done beforehand, which is to thank wildlingoftarth and bussdowntarthiana for organizing this amazing smut exchange!!
> 
> Also, many thanks to my amazing beta, waxedpaperdoor, who read through this and made suggestions that made the story much better!! :)


End file.
